If Love Was Easy
by increak96
Summary: Kaname meets a girl at a meeting and finds himself strangely attracted to her. Why does he even want her? He doesn't know. He's willing to try this... but it will be far from easy. Then again, if it were easy, would it really be love? KanamexOC, Zeki on the side, and a lot of friendships formed!
1. The Start of Something New

**A\N: Really liked this story, but hated the quality so I'm resposting it! Now with separators and a more desirable format in my opinion. I don't own 'In My Dreams' and I don't own Vampire Knight. The title for this chapter came from "The Start of Something New" from "High School Musical" Yes, I am ashamed. Please review, and I hope you enjoy! ONWARD!**

**Picture of the OC...  
><strong>

**HERE: increak96 . deviantart . com/favourites/44307795#/d3h8nyc  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kaname Kuran sighed as the limo pulled away from Cross Academy and started its journey towards the massive mansion belonging to an old friend of the Kuran family. It would only take about twenty-five minutes to get there, and to Kaname, it was far too short a time period. Kaname had no desire to o and meet this pureblood to discuss more about the war between humans and vampires. It always ended badly.<p>

"Is something wrong, Kaname?" Ichijo turned his every-happy emerald eyes to his best friend, noticing the vampire lord's countenance.

"I'm fin, Ichijo. I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment. Don't trouble yourself with it."

"Well, if you say so." Ichijo got back to reading his manga.

Kaname looked out the window, his chocolate eyes staring up at the gray, cloudy sky, and for once in his life, he actually wanted there to be sunshine. As irritating as it was for his eyes, it just make him happier for some reason.

Kaname's eyelids drooped as he let his thoughts wander. All the things he had to do. He had to make sure Zero was keeping an eye on Yuki, make a minimal amount of contact with said girl, figure out a punishment for Aido after he bit a Day Class girl and nearly exposed the vampire race, explain—once again—to the Headmaster why Zero needed to be in the Night Class, and write letters to the Senate among other things.

So, if he returned from this visit after a little over an hour and a half, he would have time to do about… two thirds of his list, and then relax for a litt while before going to classes. Maybe a bubble bath was what he needed. They were always peaceful, quiet, relaxing, and a great way to make everyone leave him alone.

"We're here." Ichijo's voice snapped Kaname from his thoughts.

"Already?"

"It's not that long of a drive, Kaname." Ichijo got out of the car, giving the limo driver instructions on where to park and when to be back, though he himself had no idea when the meeting would be over or where a parking space was.

"It just seemed to go quickly," Kaname muttered under his breath, getting out of the car and walking towards the house with a black expression.

Ichijo caught up with him, smiling excitedly. "I've heard the Asai family is just a slight notch below yours, Kaname. Is that true?"

Kaname nodded. "Very true. If I were to die right now, the Asai family would instantly be in control without having any questioning from the Senate. They are a trustworthy family—or I suppose I should say he's a trustworthy man. His wife left him, and they never had children."

Ichijo frowned at the soggy flower beds they were passing. "Oh… that's sad." He quickly turned his gaze back to Kaname. "So why are you so glum about seeing him?"

"It's not the man—it's the subject of conversation."

"Oh, I see. Well, he doesn't have a daughter, so at least you won't have to worry about a marriage proposal." Grinning over his shoulder, Ichijo sped up, arriving at the house and ringing the doorbell.

Kaname rolled his eyes and also sped slightly, getting to the door just as a maid opened it up. Kaname froze, his eyes wide. Ichijo's response was similar, and they were most likely thinking along the same lines.

The maid had fiery red hair cut short with her bangs brushed to the side, but slightly covering her eyes, which were a deep, violet color. He eyes shadow a vibrant, neon blue, and her skin a contrasting caramel tone. Bright blue skinny jeans, a tempting, black, v-neck top, two piercings in her cartilage, big hoops from her lobes, several silver chains dangling from her neck, pimples on her forehead, and a mole on her cheek made for a… ahem, well… informal appearance, to say the least.

"Are you Kuran-sama and Ichijo-sama? Haruto told me you'd be coming."

Kaname nodded, smiling politely and gently closing Ichijo's open maw. "Yes, I'm Kaname, and this is Ichijo. Would you mind showing us the way to his office?"

"Sure, but you gotta keep up with me. I walk fast, and I've got lots to do today." She turned on her heel and walked brusquely down the hall.

_You're not the only one, lady, _Kaname thought bitterly. If only all he had to do today was chores.

Kaname and Ichijo followed her through several halls and up and down stairs until she finally stopped outside a large door and turned to them.

"Haruto is inside here, but he's a very busy man, so if you to sit int here for a little bit before something actually happens, don't be surprised. Sorry about that. I've told him before he has to clean up his schedule." She smiled, revealing pearly white teeth all in a row with a slight gap in the front. "Well, I've got dishes to clean and floors to wax! I'll see you when you leave, Ichijo-sama and Kuran-sama."

The maid stepped past them, but Ichijo snagged her arm. "What's your name? That way I'll know what to shout if I need."

"Tora." She stuck out her hand, giving another grin and a firm nod. "Tora Izumi."

They shook hands, and then Tora bounded down the hall, snatching an apron from a hook and throwing it on, shouting out to the other servants that they were behind schedule and it was unacceptable.

Ichijo smiled at Kaname. "She was a beautiful young lady, now wasn't she?"

"She was a rowdy, wild, unkempt, airhead of a girl who should have curtsied instead of shaking your hand and used proper grammar." Kaname adjusted his tie, and straightened his coat. "She's also probably a human or—worse yet—a Level D."

Ichijo shrugged, stepping into the office. Kaname followed, but then stopped, looking down the length of the hall as she rounded a corner, bright red sneakers probably leaving mud on the crimson carpeting. "But… she is rather beautiful."

Shaking his head, he entered the office.

* * *

><p>Nearly four hours of debate had passed when Kaname and Ichijo left the office. Haruto was still inside, finishing off a few letters and papers, and Kaname couldn't help but mutter, "Thank goodness that's over."<p>

"What was that, Kaname?" Ichijo was already walking down the hall.

Kaname followed him, readjusting his tie as he did so. "Nothing, Ichijo."

Ichijo smiled, nodding to him. "Tora! Oh, Tora!"

Kaname jumped slightly at the sudden shout, but of course he made it small enough that it couldn't be seen and mar the perfect image of a pureblood. "Ichijo… this is no time to flirt. I have quite a few things left on my agenda."

"Oh, Kaname, you need to relax every now and then. Tora!"

In about three minutes, Tora was standing in front of them, a dishrag in one hand, towel tucked into her apron, and scrub brush in the other. "You two ready to go?"

Ichijo opened his mouth, but Kaname cut him off. "Yes, we are ready to go."

Ichijo frowned. "Oh, can't we stay just for a cup of tea, Kaname?"

Kaname was going to object, but Tora cut _him_ off. "Tea! That's a wonderful idea! I love tea, and—not to brag or anything—but everyone here says I make the best tea there is."

"Please, Kaname?" Ichijo pleaded. "Just for a few minutes?"

Tora winked. "I'll even make it in to-go cups so you can get back to you busy, important, pureblood self."

Kaname stopped and thought about that for a moment. _Busy… important… pureblood self…_ "Tea would be lovely, and I don't drink from Styrofoam."

"Great! I'll put on the hot water, and you two can relax in the kitchen." Tora walked away, and the vampires followed, Ichijo falling in step beside her.

"So, Tora, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, why?" Tora didn't stop walking. In fact, she barely looked at him."

"I was just wondering." But he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm eighteen myself—in vampire years, that is."

"So, you're both vampires?" Tora asked, raising her eyebrows.

Ichijo nodded. "Yes."

"What ranks?" Tora stepped into a large kitchen and pointed to a cozy corner with two chairs and a coffee table.

"Kaname is a pureblood, and I'm a noble." Ichijo sat down, and Kaname silently sat opposite of him, throwing a nasty glare every now and then as he listened to their conversation.

"Cool. I'm a human, and my rank is Level C for crazy." She laughed softly, hopping up on the bar and straining to reach the top shelf where a copper tea kettle rested. "Dang it. I told the servants not to put it this high. With how much I use it, it's just pointless."

"Do you need help?" Ichijo started to get to his feet, but Tora shook her head.

"Nope, I got it." She pulled the tea kettle down, and then lithely jumped from the bar, landing with a soft, gentle bend of her knees. Filling it with water and putting it on the stove, she started to sing softly to herself, drumming on the countertop.

"There was a time some time ago, where every sunrise meant a sunny day. Oh, a sunny day. Now in the morning light shines in, it only disturbs the dream and where I lay. Oh, where I lay. I used thank the Lord when I'd wake, for laugh and love and the golden sky above me." She got the milk out, still singing. "Now I wish the stars would go on shining. You see, in my dreams you love me." The pot started to whistle, and Tora dashed over to it, pulling it off of the stove and pouring the steaming hot water into the three ceramic mugs.

"You have an amazing voice," Ichijo said softly, eyes trained on her.

"Who me?" Tora shook her head, getting out the sugar. "Nah."

Kaname felt the sudden urge to speak up, and though he tried to suppress it, he soon found himself saying. "You really do, Tora, I quite enjoyed that. Will you continue?"

Tora blushed slightly, turning to the tea to hide it. "Uh, sure. I guess if you don't mind, why not?" She cleared her throat and continued, seeming a little shocked at their response. "Daybreak is a joyful time. Just listen to the songbird harmonies. Oh, the harmonies. But I wish the dawn would never come. I wish there was silence in the trees. Oh, the trees. If only I could stay asleep, at least I could pretend you're thinkin' of me. 'Cause nighttime is the one time I am happy. You see in my dreams… how much sugar would you like?" She sang the words, smiling over her shoulder as she added sugar to her own tea.

"One." Kaname sat back in his chair, letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Two for me." Ichijo's grin still hadn't left his face, and he nudged Kaname occasionally, trying to get him to notice the girl.

"Easy enough." She mixed up the tea and skipped to the last verse. "And we climb and climb, and at the top we fly. Let the world go on below us, we are lost in time, and I don't know really what it means. All I know is that you love me..." Handing out the two cups of tea and then pulling a stool over and sitting down, she sipped her tea. "In my dreams, oh only... in my dreams."

Ichijo applauded, and Kaname smiled, finally giving into Ichijo's sunny disposition and clapping along.

"Stop, stop!" Tora laughed, sipping her tea. "You're overreacting."

Kaname stopped clapping but found himself smiling a little bit. "Not at all." Ha paused, and then moved the conversation on to something else. "How is it you work for Haruto, Tora-chan?" The words slipped before he could catch them, and he cleared his throat, straightening up and forcing himself to stay his usual skin tone rather than red.

"Well, my parents were killed by a pureblood when I was a little girl. And I mean way little." She put her hand down towards the floor. "I was less than a year old. I went to an orphanage for a little over a year, and then I was adopted by Haruto. That's why I don't call him 'sama'. He's always been like a father to me, and I only clean and cook because I feel like I should repay him. Plus… since mom left… ehh… it's just not the same, so I have to take over a lot of things." Tora lifted the cup to her lips and took a long sip.

"I'm sorry to hear what happened to your parents, Tora," Kaname said softly. "I hope you have no ill feelings towards purebloods after—"

Tora jerked. "What? Of course not! I can't blame all purebloods for what a handful of them decide to do." She shook her head. "Why are all you vampires so… bleh?"

Kaname did a double take, and Ichijo sniggered. "Bleh?" the pureblood asked.

"Yeah. You're all formal, you're not allowed to make mistakes, you have to apologize for everything even if you don't mean it, you assume everyone's out to get you, you're all just—" She sighed, shaking her head. "I could never live like that. It would drive me outta my mind."

"Thank you!" Ichijo threw his hands up. "I have been trying to tell him that for years!"

Tora giggled softly. "Geeze, Kaname, listen to your noble!"

Ichijo laughed as well, and Kaname glared, not appreciating their amusement. It was extremely difficult being a pureblood; it wasn't as if he wanted to be this way!

"Ichijo, it is time for us to leave. I have many things to do." He stood abruptly, turning to the door as he addressed Tora. "Thank you very much for your tea, entertainment, and company, Tora."

He stormed out, hearing Tora behind him.

"Hey! Hey!"

"Tora, leave him be."

"No way!"

Kaname heard footsteps behind him, and he expected her to do what Yuki had often done when she was trying to get his attention, or even what she did with Zero when he was angry and she wasn't finished. Grab him by the arm and start crying to get his attention.

WHAM!

Kaname stumbled forwards as her fist sank into his shoulder blade, and he whirled around, giving her a strange expression mixed between anger and confusion.

"What was that?" he questioned tersely.

"That was for being immature! We were just making a joke."

Inwardly feeling a strong urge to roll his eyes, he stated plainly. "I understand and apologize, but I really do have to go."

"There you go again! Geeze, just roll your eyes at me!" Tora rolled her own at this statement, and shoved a list in his face. "Here! Haruto wants you to come back next week and continue the discussion, and please try and have an honest response by then!"

She turned on her heel and strode back in, the kitchen door swinging shut behind her.

Kaname glanced down at the list and noticed how neat and orderly her penmanship was.

_An honest response?_

* * *

><p>Haruto stepped into the parlor and saw Tora standing up on a ladder and polishing a chandelier. He sipped his wine and smiled up at her.<p>

"Tora, dear, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Tora reached out to clean one of the many diamond cylinders.

"It looks like you're trying to fall and break your neck." Chuckling, he shook his head and took another sip. "What did you think of Kaname?"

"Kaname? Uh…" Tora tapped her chin. "The brunette pureblood, right?"

"You're acting as though you didn't notice him. He's quite the looker."

Haruto watched as Tora slid down the ladder and scoffed, throwing her towel over her shoulder. "You think so? Why don't you marry him? You'd make a great couple, and he could be the woman." She laughed, sliding the ladder to its shorter length and started for the front door. "Besides. He's a pureblood, and I'm just a lowly human. The chances of me ending up with a guy like him are about this much." Tora held up the universal sign for zero.

"Aha! So you _did _think about it!"

Tora blushed slightly. "Well, he's very handsome, yes." She quickly shook her head. "But like I said, impossible, plus, I don't know anything about him other than the fact that he's a good-looking pureblood! I…" She opened the front door and started out with the ladder. "Never in a million years!"

Haruto chuckled to himself, closing the door behind her and starting for his den, muttering under his breath. "Famous last words."

* * *

><p>Kaname lay in the bathtub staring down his legs at his feet. He didn't know what had happened to him. Once minute she was talking to this servant girl and thinking about all he had to do, and the next she was singing like a diva, making the best tea he'd ever tasted, and being the most open-minded, sincere, thoughtful person he was sure he'd ever met. Was there more to this girl—this Tora—than he thought? Tora… such a lovely name. But… he had let that Tora-chan slip. Kaname never slipped! Ever! So… why?<p>

Her outlandish behavior after his little breech of temper was interesting to. Talking to him like any old guy, perhaps even a friend. Someone she had known for a long time and felt comfortable speaking with. The subject she spoke on, though, was something she could never understand. Perhaps they had been only joking, but it wasn't something to joke about. Kaname did not enjoy the fact that he was a pureblood—the restraints and responsibility and pain that came with it. All against his own will… what would a human know of things like that?

He sank into the bubbles and let his hand rest in his hair.

"I suppose I was just tired. It's not like I'll ever see her again, and after tonight, I probably won't ever think about her again."

In a soft echoe from his mind, he heard her beautiful, ringing voice in his ears.

"I'm just tired… that's all."


	2. First Time

**A\N: Yeah, just now realizing as I update how cheesy this is and how much I hate it. Oh well. Can't hurt. *shrugs* I still don't own anything, please review, I hope you all enjoy and there is more fanart for this fic! It's posted at the bottom, and please check it out! Also, I have a facebook fanpage for my stories, so if you want updates, sneak peaks, access to the fanart without having to search for the link, and to keep up with when stories will be updated go ahead and like it! It would be much appreciated!  
><strong>

**Title: 'First Time' by 'Hawk Nelson'  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A week went by with no word from Haruto about what they'd discussed. Kaname was getting anxious, and though he continued to tell himself he it was just an urgent matter, deep down he couldn't deny why he wanted to go to Haruto's mansion as soon as possible. He wanted to see Tora. Even the Night Class had started to notice something off about him, and for Kaname to be letting his guard down in this way was unacceptable. He had to remedy it—and quickly.<p>

"Kaname, you're not acting like yourself these past few days. Is something wrong?" Ichijo sat down on the edge of Kaname's bed and watched the pureblood write out papers on his desk.

"No, nothing at all." Kaname sighed the bottom of the sheet and then folded it up, sealing the letter and moving on to the net one.

"Almost everyone has noticed it," Ichijo continued, not willing to drop the subject. "Even Shiki said something, and he usually doesn't give much input on things like this. Are you certain there isn't something you want to tell me?"

Kaname ignored him, and Ichijo got up and took the letters out of his hands. "Why don't you take a break from all of this work and relax?"

"I can't relax, Ichijo, I'm not a noble like you. I have work to do, responsibilities to carry out. I can't just stop because I'm tired or am acting unusual, which I'm not because I'm perfectly fine." Kaname reached for his pen again, but Ichijo grabbed that, too.

"Kaname." Making painfully deliberate eye contact, Ichijo focused hard on Kaname, who stared right back, seeing the worry buried deep in the emerald eyes. "You are my best friend. You need to stop this. You're going to hurt yourself."

Kaname's gaze traveled down to Ichijo's hand, and he looked at it for a few moments before slapping it away. "I do not need to be treated like a child." He stood up and walked to the window, staring out at Yuki and Zero as they tried to keep the Day Class away from the gate. He ran a hand through his hair and frowned, mumbling to himself.

Normally, Kaname didn't show any sign of what he was feeling and simply kept a straight face and blank eyes, but Ichijo was a long-time friend, and Kaname knew that regardless of hi body language, Ichijo would know what was on his mind.

Suddenly turning to Ichijo, he made a decision on instinct. "Ichijo, call Haruto. I wish to finish my conversation with him, and I don't need to go to classes tonight."

"Of course, Kaname." Ichijo moved towards the phone, but slowed as he reached it. "Are you sure you want to go alone, Kaname?' You know how boring Haruto can be, and if you're there all alone, with no one to keep you company…" Ichijo let his voice trail, grinning.

Kaname smiled lightly. "Haruto is far from boring. Do you want to play matchmaker, Ichijo?"

Ichijo shook his head, feigning hurt feelings. "Heavens no! I just don't think I need to go to class tonight. Review and all… I always ace it."

Kaname sighed, and then smiled. "Very well, you can come."

Ichijo ran to Kaname, hugging him tightly, and Kaname stiffened in surprise.

"I haven't seen you smile in a long time, Kaname. At least not a real one. I miss that side of you."

"I know." Kaname pushed him away gently, straightening his shirt. "After the meeting we'll go to a park or something and relax, alright?"

"Mm-hmm!" Ichijo nodded and ran over to the phone.

_Well… I think I'll enjoy this. Perhaps. Maybe. It's a possibility._

It truly had been a long time since he took a step back and just had a few moments of ease. He knew Ichijo was just concerned for him, despite the fact that his grandfather wanted their friendship to be a political scam, there was something very real about the way Ichijo treated Kaname. There was something true there.

"We're supposed to go right over!"

Kaname nodded. "Thank you, Ichijo. I'll be right down. If you could get the limo…?"

Ichijo ran off to call the chauffer, and Kaname sank onto the bed, holding his head in his hands. "Where on earth am I going to find a park?"

* * *

><p>Kaname was the first one to reach the door, but he kept telling himself it was just urgent that he finished the debate as quickly as possible. Ichijo was still telling the driver where to take the car, and when he saw Kaname already on the porch, he called out, "Wait for me, Kaname!"<p>

"If you weren't so slow about things, I wouldn't have to." Kaname shook his head, and then knocked on the door. Before his hand could fall for the third time, the door was opened by Tora.

"Prompt, aren't you?"

She laughed when she saw him standing there. "Can't stay away can you? It's the tea. Some claim to be addicted."

Kaname smiled. "Actually, I'm here to see Haruto, but tea would be lovely."

"Tea it is!" Tora grinned, tossing her dishtowel over her shoulder.

Ichijo entered the parlor and looked her up and down while covering his mouth to stifle a laugh. "If you don't mind, where do you get your clothes?"

Tora's eyes grew wide, and she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Don't you _know_? Leprechauns."

"Leprechauns?" Kaname raised an eyebrow, staring at her with a bemused expression on his face.

"Yup!" Tora laughed. "Leprechauns steal the color from the ends of the rainbows and splash it all over me. Either that, or they steal the color from your clothes, sheesh."

It was true. Compared to Tora's violet pants, stonewashed shirt, and buttercup yellow high tops and vest, the white, black, and brown attire looked extremely dull.

"Thanks." Ichijo laughed.

Pointing at the living room, Tora rolled her eyes. "Haruto's in there today, so you'll have to ignore the servants, including myself."

Kaname smiled. "Thank you, Tora."

She turned to go, but Kaname snagged her arm. Reciting the phrase he had learned early on in life, he cleared his throat and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm extremely sorry, Tora, about the other night. I was out of line by far."

Tora took his chin, and he stiffened at the odd response. "Never do that again. You're such a bad boy for getting offended and storming off. So, so bad of you." She smiled at him, releasing his face and flicking him in the forehead. "Apology accepted, Kaname-sama! It was nothing, so don't worry about it." She clapped her hands together, still smiling widely. Did she ever stop? "I have tea to make!"

She turned and headed off to the kitchen, and Kaname glanced at Ichijo, who was smiling at him. He glared back.

"She likes you," Ichijo said.

"Be quiet."

"And you like her."

"Ichijo, you're off-base."

"You should ask her out."

Stepping towards the living room to end the conversation, Kaname glared over his shoulder. "I am not having this discussion with you. I am a pureblood, and I will marry my fiancée. That is how it works, and I'm quite content with it."

Ichijo sighed heavily, rolling his eyes, and they both entered the living room, where Haruto sat reading on the couch.

"Kaname! Ichijo!" Haruto handed his book to a raven haired servant boy and sent him off. "So nice to see you again. Have you had time to think about why we discussed?"

Kaname nodded, his eyes blank. "Yes, I did, and I'm still not entirely convinced. I'd like just a little more information before I make a decision, and I was hoping you could assist me."

Haruto motioned for the two to sit down, and then he himself sat on the couch. "What questions do you have?"

Tora walked up to the coffee table and set out the tea, leaving cream and sugar in the center. She glanced up at the light and frowned, sighing heavily and shaking her head. She saw the three men watching her and waved them off, heading for the closet. "Nothing, just thought I fixed that. Carry on."

Kaname's gaze remained on her a moment longer than he would have liked, but he continued his conversation with Haruto. "I know you're not for the humans, but not against. This begs the question: What action _do _you want to take? Things certainly can't stay the way they are." Kaname added his cream and sugar and lifted the cup to his lips, taking a sip.

"You're absolutely right. Things can't continue the way they are. However, I don't think peace with the humans is logical because it would take entirely too long—if it can even be accomplished—and think of all the lives that would be lost in the meantime. I know peace and freedom come with a price, but I think that price could be lowered if we chose methods different from co-existence."

Tora snickered, taking hold of the chandelier as her toes nearly left the ladder. "It's like a coupon for freedom. Buy one get one fifty percent off." She blushed slightly when she realized the others had heard her, but once again waved at them. "Continue."

Haruto smiled. "Anyways, I've spoken to a few friends in China and Europe, where they've taken a different course of action. About two hundred years ago, vampires in those reasons decided to enslave humans rather than kill them, and over time, they elevated the humans who cooperated and imprisoned or killed the ones who didn't. I don't agree with the entire method, obviously. I believe we could find something much less ever for those not-so-cooperative humans, but the concept itself intrigues me." He motioned to the teenager half on half off the ladder. "Take a look at Tora. She's technically one of the servants, and she doesn't get paid much, but I provide food and a place to stay. When no one is around, she calls me 'Dad'. Now, think about that for a moment. Human and pureblood, servant and master, father and daughter, all in two people. If we could somehow attain that all over the world, wouldn't it—"

A scream rang out as Tora slipped on the recently polished brass. Kaname leapt up and reached out to catch her, but she came to a sudden halt, their fingers just barely brushing together.

There was a moment of silence, and then Kaname chortled, covering his mouth and trying not to laugh. Tora looked at her feet and saw her foot was hooked a stem of the light fixture.

Cocking her head to the side, she examined the situation. "Well, this is embarrassing."

"I'm—" Kaname cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Tora. I don't mean to laugh, it's just—well, this is the funniest thing I've seen in quite a while and—"

Tora's resounding laughter cut him off. "I probably look like an idiot." She laughed, reaching for Kaname's hands. "Would you help me down?"

Kaname took her hands and gave her a slight, jerk, pulling her down and letting her fall into his arms. Tora grabbed his shoulders as she fell, shutting her eyes.

"Whew! I made it!" Tora looked up at Kaname, meeting his chocolate gaze and realizing her lips were mere inches from his. "Uh, thanks, Kaname." She got down and brushed herself off.

"See what I mean, Kaname? Pureblood and human, servant and master, boyfriend and girlfriend." Haruto laughed at Kaname and Tora's faces, and Ichijo bit his fist in an act of restraint.

"Ichijo!" Kaname scolded.

"Dad!" Tora exclaimed.

Kaname and Tora looked at each other, blushing slightly.

"I apologize for Ichijo's demeanor."

"It's okay. Sorry about my dad."

"Quite alright." Seeing she was very uncomfortable, Kaname smiled in an attempt to make it easy on her.

Haruto stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "All joking aside, are you alright, dear?"

"I'm fine, that light just doesn't want to be fixed, that's all."  
>Kaname motioned to the couch, stepping back. "Why don't you just sit for a while? I have a question to ask you then, anyways."<p>

Tora shrugged, still slightly flushed, and sat down. "Sure."

Kaname, Ichijo, and Haruto also took their seats, and the debate recommenced.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the meeting was over, and Kaname was seriously considering what Haruto had said about vampire and human relations. But he wasn't sold yet. He would have to chew on it more…<p>

Tora stopped him from leaving the living room, taking his sleeve in her hand and turning him. "Hey, you said you had a question for me."  
>Kaname nodded. "Yes, I do. Ichijo and I were looking for a park, but I'm not sure what's around here or which places are vampire friendly."<p>

Tora glanced at the clock. "Well, there's one about twenty minutes from here, and at this time of day, it's pretty vampire friendly. There are people there, but it's not too crowded. You'll have… one to two hundred people over the span of four hundred acres filled with games and rides. There's a lot of shady places, and I've never heard of vampires being overwhelmed by blood there."

Kaname looked at Ichijo, who nodded enthusiastically, and then turned back to Tora. "That sounds wonderful. Do you think you can give us directions?"  
>Tora pointed west. "If you—"<p>

Ichijo popped in, standing right between Kaname and Tora. "Why don't' you just lead us there? You can come along since you know the park so well. Besides, we would both love your company."

Kaname glared at Ichijo viciously, but the blonde noble didn't seem to notice. Either that or he didn't care. Oblivious to the disapproval in the room, he took Tora's hand, kissing it softly.

"I'm certain Haruto wouldn't mind if you accompanied us. Right, Haruto-sama?"

Haruto and Tora made eye contact, and after a moment, Haruto nodded. "Go enjoy yourself, dear." He handed her some money and shooed them all out the door, handing Tora her purse and coat from the rack.

"Go, go! All of you. Have some fun!"

"Thanks, Dad." Tora gave him a quick kiss and waved over her shoulder as they were pushed out the door.

"Thank you, Haruto-sama!" Ichijo also waved, and then he bounded away to find the car and driver.

Tora looked up at Kaname. "I hope you don't mind me coming alone. I know my father, and apparently Ichijo, can be pushy. You have to be pretty busy, so…"

Kaname rubbed the back of his neck and felt it was sweaty. "No, it's quite alright. I don't mind, really, and I would've forgotten the directions anyways." _Why am I sweating?_

"Really? I actually have a good memory unless it's names. Then I'm just an idiot."

Kaname smiled. "I used to be, but of course, a pureblood can't forget his follower's names. I sort of have to memorize that stuff, and it comes naturally now."

Tora laughed, and Kaname noticed how unbelievable attractive it was. "Well, good. You can remember everyone's names, and I'll just start calling you and asking who the heck it is I'm talking to."

Kaname grinned, starting down the steps toward the road where the limo was pulling up. "I'm not so sure that would be a good idea. I know faces, but not much else. If you call up and say, 'Quick! I'm talking to the second-most famous pureblood in the world! What's his name?' I won't have a clue."

Tora laughed, covering her mouth. "It's so against the rules to laugh at purebloods, but I can't help it. You're so funny!"

Kaname's lips tugged upward into a quirky grin. "Well, you know, I try."

Tora smiled at him and rolled her eyes, getting into the long car and staring at the interior with fascination.

"So, where's this park?" Ichijo asked, motioning to the driver

"What? Oh, yeah! Um… Pull out of here and drive west for about ten minutes, and I'll tell you when to turn."

The driver nodded and took the car out of park. Tora sat back, bounding on the leather.

"I feel so fancy!" She laughed, bouncing again. "I haven't been in a limo since I was a little girl."

"Why is that?" Ichijo asked, all eyes on her in an attempt to get Kaname to behave the same way.

"When I was younger I couldn't be left home alone, and Haruto had lots of meetings. I used to go along to all of them, but when I turned twelve, I started staying home to take care of the house."

Ichijo nodded, eyes sparkling. "That's a good quality."

Tora raised an eyebrow at him. "House cleaning?"

He laughed softly, shaking his head. "No, leadership. If you are twelve years old and caring for an entire household, you most definitely have natural-born leadership in you. I, unfortunately, do not possess this ability."

Tora shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm okay at it. But thanks!"

Ichijo grinned. "You're better than me, and that's a start!"

Kaname smirked at him, tossing his head. "Not much of one."

"Hey!"

Tora laughed at the exchange, and Kaname smiled, turning his gaze towards the window to calm his pounding heart. Ichijo and Tora continued to talk behind him, but he tuned out their words and tried to focus on thinking of his duty rather than the nervous, twisting feeling in his gut.

_How is she doing this to me? Why am I so…?_

"What about you, Kaname? Can you lead?"

Kaname glanced at her, face void of all emotion. "Well, I have to. I suppose I've gotten used to it through the years, but I wouldn't say it's my talent."

"I would," Ichijo argued. "You've always been a 'take control' sort, Kaname."

Kaname ignored that statement and watched the trees a little more before asking, "Where exactly is this park? And what are we going to do there?"

"Ride, play games, eat food, have a laugh." She shrugged her shoulders. "Basically whatever we want. Maybe we can take a walk after the sun goes down so you vampies and can recharge, or whatever you do."

"Vampies?" Kaname questioned.

"It's a total of twenty miles from Haruto's house. Speaking of which, turn right in a quarter of a mile, please!"

The driver nodded, and Kaname looked out the window. Ichijo starte dup a new conversation, obviously frustrated with Kaname's withdrawn attitude. Kaname caught on, and Kaname didn't care.

"So, Tora, you stopped using 'sama' with us… Why?"

"Well, you're not influential guest anymore. You're friends. I don't have to keep my formalities."

Kaname raised his eyebrows, mind automatically snapping shut around the word 'friend' in that sentence. He restrained the comment as long as he could, but it finally slipped, despite all his training.

"_That _was your formal self?"

"Um, yeah. Still working on that." She chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

Kaname leaned backed in his seat. "I like the current formal you. It's refreshing."

Tora smiled at him, playfully punching his shoulder. "I'll be sure to remain in current formal just for the special pureblood, Kaname Kuran."

Kaname let out a soft laugh. "I'll hold you to that."

"Be my guest. Oh, make a left here!"

* * *

><p>Soon enough, they'd arrived at the park, and Kaname, Ichijo, and Tora were all staring up at a massive rollercoaster with wide eyes. Ichijo and Tora were in awe—but Kaname looked more horrified than anything, to be perfectly honest.<p>

"Are you certain this is safe?" His eyes grew when he heard the wild screams of those already on the ride.

"Of course it's safe! Why would you worry about that anyways?" Tora jogged ot the back of the line and handed out tickets. "You're a—" she lowered her voice and muttered 'pureblood' before raising it back up. "So if something bad does happen you can make it… you know… not happen."

Kaname took his ticket and looked up at the right again. "It looks pretty crazy…"

"Kaname, _I _look pretty crazy." Tora grinned, punching him on the arm. "That doesn't keep you away from me. Besides, I picked an easy one. No loop-de-loops or anything, you just have the sensation of flying out of your seat."  
>"Oh, goodie…"<p>

Tora handed their tickets to the man standing at the booth and ran to the front car, pulling Kaname with her. "Hang on tight, and if you really want to have a good time, throw your hands up and scream!"

_Throw my hands up and scream? I don't like the sound of this…_

"Tora, are you sure—"

But she didn't hear him. "It's starting!"

Tora looked so excited to be on this ride, and Kaname had to wonder when the last time it was she wasn't mopping floors and cleaning dishes. The light in her deep, violet eyes and her smile sparkling in the sunlight.

Was this new to him? Yes. Was it undignified? Yes. Was he going to scream and throw his hands up? Yes. Was he going to do it for this girl he had met less than two weeks ago but found himself strangely attracted to and wanting to know more about? Oh, yeah.

"I have to let you know, this is my first time on a roller coaster," he whispered into her ear, the smell of her neck teasing his senses.

She smiled back at him, laughing. "If you get freaked out, grab my hand. It makes it more fun anyways."  
>Kaname gently took her hand in his. "How about I told it regardless?"<p>

Their eyes met, and she started at him for a few moments before her calloused hand closed around his soft, smooth one.

"Sure thing."

It was then that the cars dropped seventy-two feet at forty-five miles per hour, and Kaname, Tora, and Ichijo all threw up their hands and screamed.

* * *

><p>After a long day of rides, games, food, and just good, old-fashioned hanging out, the sun was setting in the west and the trio was sitting at a table and enjoying some slushies. Having gone on water rides earlier, Kaname and Ichijo decided the night class uniforms were too many layers to wear while soaking wet, and Tora had hook them up with some new clothes to wear until they got back to the Academy.<p>

Kaname was wearing jeans and, though he fought long and hard against it, a red 'I'm a Biter' t-shirt. Ichijo was also in jeans and a green shirt, which was accentuated by the lime green, fuzzy top hat crowning his head. He, of course, had no objections to any of the attire.

Tora yawned, checking her phone and seeing it was almost midnight. "Hey, do you guys wanna take that moonlit walk I talked about? Recharge your vampire batteries and what not?"

Kaname look at Ichijo, who nodded, and said, "That would be very nice."

Tora and Kaname stood up and look at Ichijo.

"Well, are you coming?" Tora asked, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Oh, no, I meant Kaname and you could go. I'm actually going to order another slushie."

Kaname glared daggers at him, but Tora ignored it and pulled Kaname away. "Okay! Maybe another time, Ichijo—and try the blue raspberry! It's delicious!" She tossed him her purse and ran out ahead, pointing to a small forest ahead. "Let's go!"

Kaname cast Ichijo another death glare, which Ichijo responded to with an innocent smile, and then dashed away after her.

"Tora! Wait up!" he called out, but she laughed and ran faster.

Kaname chased her and finally closed the gap, grabbing her arm and doubling over, his free arm wrapped around his midsection.

"Could you—hold on? I'm—not used to running—like this."

Tora shook her head. "That is shameful, Kaname. Aren't pureblood naturally fit?"

Kaname straightened, chuckling softly. "We're born fit, but it we spend all of our time writing letters to the Senate, we tend to lose our edge."

Tora frowned, her brow scrunching up. "That's stupid." Suddenly, she perked up, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Looks like I'll have to get you an exercise program."

Kaname shook his head, removing the hand with a glare. "I don't think so."

"I do."

"I don't."

"Oh, fine. You're no fun!" Tora turned and started down the path, motioning for him to follow.

"Where are we going?" he asked, looking behind them at the disappearing carnival lights.

"You'll see," was all she said.

They walked for quite some time, and Kaname felt himself liking her more with every second. She was smiley and happy, she didn't have any fear or hate towards vampires, she liked to have fun, but she was raised in a formal family and knew when enough was enough. She was a truly fascinating girl. The most beautiful? No. But Kaname slowly stopped seeing that, and what he was seeing instead was even more appealing.

Finally, they came to a fountain in the middle of the forest. The path had abruptly stopped, and the trees were just clear enough for Kaname to see the moon and stars in the sky above. The silence of the night was welcoming. Calm. An occasional hoot and the rustle of leaves in the wind, but mostly silence. Blissful, wonderful silence.

A soft breeze tousled his hair, and he let out a contented sigh.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

He turned to Tora, who was now sitting on the fountain. Still taking in the scene, he nodded. "Yes, it is."

Tora dipped her fingers into the clear water and sighed. "I used to come here when I was little to think about my parents. It always helped me do it with a clear head for some reason." Letting her shoulders fall, she stared up at the moon, a curious but sad expression on her face. "Wondering what they were like, and what they had planned for me. What color they made my room, and if they ever played Mozart to make me smarter. If Dad was always busy, of if he had time to play. If Mom worked, too, or if she stayed homed with me and cooked and cleaned and taught me things. Just… wondering. Always wondering."

Kaname sat down next to her and placed his hands on his lap, examining the rough fabric. He took a deep breath and hesitated slightly before speaking. "Well, if I was your father, I would've been home as much as possible just to be with you. I would've made you room all sorts of crazy colors. I would've asked your mother to stay home and cook and teach you. And clean those darn chandeliers so you weren't always falling." Tora laughed at that, looking away from the moon and instead to Kaname, who continued. "I wouldn't have played Mozart because I would've known you'd turn out to be a genius anyways. And I would have planned the brightest future I could and let you go wild with it. That's what I would have done."

A smile teased the corners of her mouth, and she blushed. "Really?"

Kaname nodded. He jumped suddenly as Tora embraced him, hugging him tightly. Her eyes were wet with tears, though she wasn't quite crying, and he rubbed her back gently, trying to soothe her.

"It's alright, Tora. It's okay."

"Thank you," she whispered. "Today was the best day I've had in… a long time."

She remained in his arms for a few moments, and he could only hope she couldn't hear the frantic heartbeats beneath his ribs. Then she pulled away, dabbing her eyes while trying not to remove her make-up.

"You know," she said, a smile parting her lips. "If someone had seen us hugging a few moments ago, they probably would've thought we were a couple." She snickered. "Wouldn't that be hysterical?"

Kaname laughed, nodding his head slightly. "Yes. A pureblood and a human? It's just… just ludicrous."

"Yeah!" She nodded, and then slowly, she brought her gaze up to his. "Is… that the only crazy part?"

He looked at her curiously, wiping his hand on his pant leg. "What do you mean?" he asked, a tint of excitement in his voice.

"What if we were a couple? Would the only crazy part about us be the difference in species?" Blushing furiously, she ducked her head, but Kaname took her shaking hand in his and lifted her face.

"I think it is. Do you?"

Their gazed locked, garnet staring into muted violet, and there was an agonizing moment of nothingness. Just staring into each other's eyes in the most cliché of ways while water rushed about them in torrents from the fountain, the splashing water the only sound hiding their wild, eratic hearts.

"I do."

Kaname leaned forwards, taking her other hand. "Can we try this?"

Tora jumped up, pulling away. "Kaname, it could never work! Can you imagine the ridicule, and the Senate, and your followers? What about the Academy and Dad and all of our respons—"

Kaname stood up and took her by the arms, closing the space between them and sending his lips crashing down on hers.

* * *

><p>Tora froze mid-tirade of doubt and unbelief as Kaname's lips pressed against hers. All the fears left her mind, and she knew was that Kaname's lips were the sweetest this she'd ever tasted, and her heart was pounding like a hammer in her chest. He was infatuating, captivating, intoxicating, breath-taking, and mind-blowing all at once.<p>

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms snaked their way around her waist. Her tongue slid forward, aching to taste his fangs. His glorious, beautiful, wonderful vampire fangs.

Suddenly, she lost her footing and fell backwards, grabbing Kaname in the hopes of remaining upright. However, this only caused Kaname to slid as well, and she pulled him down in the fountain with her, water splashing over the two of them as they crashed into the architecture.

They both gasped for air, and then started laughed as Kaname got off of her and pulled her out.

"Who does that? Falls in the middle of a kiss?" Tora threw her hands up in disbelief and then wrung out her shirt.

Kaname grinned, softly kissing her lips again. "You do." He smiled. "And that's one of the many things I like about you, Tora."

Tora grinned, squeezing more water out and walking back towards the amusement part. "So, when's our first date?" She nudged him with her arm and he growled in frustration.

"I barely get the first kiss out of the way and you want a first _date _plan already? What more do you want from me, woman?"

Tora laughed, shaking her head as water flew from her bright red mop. "I think we actually did that backwards…"

Kaname chuckled, taking her hand and walking down the dirt path. Tora stared up at him and almost burst out laughing when she found she couldn't stop smiling. She just couldn't stop smiling!

"How about… Saturday? I'll pick you up at eight."

"That sounds perfect."

And they walked on together.

* * *

><p>Kaname watched as Tora ran into her house, waving over her shoulder and shouting goodbyes as she nearly tripped up the stairs. Then he glanced at Ichijo, who had thus far refrained from saying much more than 'Oh, you're wet. Here's your purse, Tora'.<p>

As soon as the limo pulled away, however, it was a different story.

"So, how was it? Did you kiss? When are you taking her out? You _are _taking her out, right? Where are you going? Are you bringing her to the Academy? Should I schedule a dance?" he giggled, bouncing on his seat.

Kaname rolled his eyes. "Ichijo, you are so much like a teenage girl."

"I am not!" Ichijo frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, tell me the details."

Kaname shook his head. "It was great, yes we did, this Saturday, and a yes to all the rest."

Ichijo squealed, and then covered his mouth. "Whoops. Sorry you had to hear that…"

"Actually, after tonight…" Kaname looked out the window at the shining moon. "I kinda feel like squealing myself."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A\N: Rollercoaster based off of the Phoenix. One of the top ten steel coasters, people. It's. AWESOME.<strong>**

****Fanart Below!  
><strong>**

****Moonlit Walk: increak96 . deviantart . com /favourites/44307795#/d3hke3i****

**And I know I could've made this more drawn out, but since the actual relationship is going to be long and have its ups and downs, I wanted to skip out the futile resistance. It anybody asks for one, I'll make a couple of oneshots, but other than that, this is it.  
><strong>

**FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR VENGANCE—REVIEWS WILL BE USED FOR MAKING RAINBOWS!**


	3. Can I Have This Dance?

**A\N: Again, went through and redid this. Changed some stuff, moved things around... just trying to make it run smoother. The next chapter I post will be a legit chapter. It's up on dA in old format currently, but I will have it up soon, hopefully. Please leave a review! And there are several pieces of fanart for this (I believe seven or eight) so go to my facebook fanpage and check it out! It'll be under the Vampire Knight Fanart folder.**

**I hope y'all enjoy!  
><strong>

**(Facebook Page: www . facebook increak96)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Of course, everyone noticed when Kaname came home soaking wet and wearing an 'I'm a Biter' shirt with jeans. No one said anything, but they had looked at the two vampires with both suspicious and confused expressions.<p>

Kaname had no explanation, and he didn't offer one. Ichijo had followed Kaname's lead and kept silent, but soon enough there was talk. Ichijo was someone they could understand going a little crazy, but not the perfect pureblood Kaname Kuran. It was unfathomable for them, and Kaname couldn't keep them wondering forever. He also couldn't have people walking around saying Kaname and Ichijo had gotten drunk together, so he would have to do something eventually.

Ichijo scheduled the dance just like Kaname had wanted, and it was only one month out. In one month, the whole school would know Kaname had a girl, and the entire Night Class would know they were not the same species. Then the Senate would find out, and after that… well, maybe they could move to Kyrgyzstan…

But at least he could look forward to Saturday. Saturday was their first date, and it would be wonderful to have this time with her before everything went crazy.

The stress continued to mount higher and higher until—finally—Saturday came. And slowly, eight o' clock arrived…

* * *

><p>Kaname rang the doorbell and stepped back, waiting for Haruto to answer it. Glancing down at himself, he frowned, still a little put off by the outfit. The black dress pants and jacket were fine. It was the neon blue dress shirt he didn't quite agree with. Tora had said if he wore it they would match, and he knew he needed to lighten up, but really? Neon blue?<p>

The door opened and Haruto smiled at him. "Welcome, Kaname. Tora's upstairs still getting ready, but she should be down soon enough. I'll be in the kitchen with Hiro if you need anything."

With that Haruto left the room, and Kaname was left alone to admire the paintings on the walls, the finely chiseled marble, and wrought-iron coatrack. Twiddling his thumbs was also something he found himself doing.

"You look like you're about to be led to a guillotine."

Kaname's head snapped up, and he jaw hit his chest.

Tora was standing at the top of the steps in a sparkling, strapless, neon blue dress. Black spike heels made her four inches taller, and the black purse dangling from her shoulder gave a toned-down appearance. Her jewelry and make-up were especially eye-catching because it was deep, emerald green, making for both contrast and harmony at the same time.

Kaname realized his mouth was hanging open, and he quickly shut it as she walked down the steps towards him.

"You look amazing." He took her hand as she left the bottom step and walked her to the door, handing her a long, black coat.

"Thank you." She blushed slightly, waving at the kitchen. "Bye, Daddy! See you later!"

"Bye, honey, have fun!"

Kaname led her out the door and down the sidewalk to the car, opening the door for her. She climbed in, smoothing out her dress and watching as he walked around the front and got in himself.

"I didn't know you could drive." Tora smiled, watching as Kaname shifted out of part and started backing out of the driveway.

"I bet you didn't know I can play the violin, either." Kaname smiled at her.

"No, I didn't. I bet you didn't know I can play the harp and flute." Tora smirked, happy to have two instruments while he had just one.

Kaname ignored her victory and moved on. "I bet you didn't know my favorite candy is chocolate."

"I guessed that, and do you know my favorite candy?"

Kaname stopped at a red light and turned to look at her. He stared long and hard, and when the light turned green, he pulled away. "Skittles."

Tora laughed. "Right on!"

"I guessed that because they say taste the rainbow, and you wear the rainbow." Kaname chuckled softly, turning to the left and leaving the city behind as the started down a country road.

"I thought we already had this discussion, Kaname. It's the leprechauns." She smiled at him, rolling her window down. "You don't mind, do you?"

Kaname shook his head. "Not at all. I prefer it, actually. Usually, I can't do it because of the whole pureblood image."

Tora frowned, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. "That's stupid."

Kaname nodded, but didn't say anything more on the subject, not wanting to ruin their first date with tales of the Senate. Unfortunately, it looked like that was exactly what Tora wanted.

"So why do you work for the Senate?"

"Because it's my duty as a pureblood," he sighed.

"You don't like it?"

He shook his head, and she scowled.

"Well, what do you do?"

"I mainly write letters and reports and show up at meetings."

She shook her head, hanging her arm out the window. "That must be boring." She paused, glancing at him. "So, what's the Cross Academy again?"

"It's an academy run by a good friend of mine. The Day Class are humans, and the Night Class are vampires—ah, I feel that was grammatically incorrect. Anyways, it's a co-existence experiment. Though it's sort of odd because the Day Class thinks the Night Class is human, too."

Tora cocked her head to the side. "Where' the logic in that?"

Kaname laughed. "I don't know, but I trust the headmaster, and it's a good place to work for the Senate. It gets them off my back as well."

Kaname turned right and headed down another very long country road. "My life is boring. Tell me more about you."  
>"Like what?" she asked.<p>

"Like I know somebody as fun-loving as you can't spend all her time doing chores. You sing so well, have you ever performed?"

She shrugged her shoulders, crossing one leg over the other. "I did a few openings for famous singers when I was sixteen, but it never got very far. I just don't like the famous life, I suppose. I like to live without people screaming my name everywhere I go. I like quiet, country roads like the one we're on now."

Kaname nodded. "Me, too. A lot of people don't realize it because I'm a pureblood and everywhere I go I smile at the cameras, but I really do prefer peace over fame."

Tora sighed, leaning back and staring up at the sky. "Well, we better not get too comfortable, because once the others find out I'm human…"

"Hey." Kaname looked at her, making eye contact. "That doesn't matter, okay? What matters is that you and I want to try this, and we don't care what other people say because it's not their decision to make, right?"

She laughed, shoving his head so he was looking at the road again. "Right!"

Kaname smiled, pulling over to the side of the road and getting out. He opened her door and took her hand, pulling her out.

"Where are we?" Tora asked, looking around and seeing only a path leading into the woods.

Kaname grinned, walking down the dirt trail. "The restaurant, of course."

Tora hesitated. "Kaname, I'm wearing spikes."

Kaname turned around and held his arms out, smirking at her.

"Oh, nuh-uh!" Tora snapped her fingers, taking a step back as he approached, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, yuh-huh!" He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air running down the path.

"Kaname!" she laughed, holding her dress down as he carried her bridal style. "Put me down!"

"Never!"

It took a few minutes, but soon they were in a small clearing with a gazebo beside a pond, and Kaname put Tora on the ground. Smoothing out her dress, she walked towards the little hut and looked over the railing at the candlelit dinner set out.

She shook her head slowly, a smile parting her lips. "How did you get this all the way out here?"

Kaname just smiled and pulled her chair out for her. Realizing he wasn't going to answer, she sat down, looking at her empty placemat for a moment before asking, "What's for dinner?"

He gave her a quirky grin. "Oh, how foolish of me. Waiter!"

Ichijo appeared through the trees in a waistcoat with a tray in each hand.

"Do you like steak?" Kaname asked.

"Are you kidding? I love steak!" Tora rubbed her hands together as Ichijo set her plate down in front of her. "Kaname, this is great."

"It's about to get better." Kaname snapped his fingers and several candles around the gazebo lit up, illuminating the rustic alcove in a much more romantic way. He glanced at the pond next to them, and the long dormant fountain sprang up, spreading it's waves and splashing back down into the pool.

Tora stared at it all, small flames dancing in her eyes. "Kaname…"

The pureblood cut into his steak, smiling at her. "So, Tora, we've talked and awful lot about me. What about you? You said you've performed a few times, but like this life better. Have you ever thought about going back?"

Tora tilted her head to the side and then began to nod slowly. "Yes, I have. More than once. Maybe someday if I'm short on cash, I'll try to get some concerts going."

"Drinks?"

Kaname and Tora both jumping, having completely forgotten the blonde vampire, and Tora said, "Coke, please."

"Just water for me."  
>"Certainly." Ichijo nodded and headed off to get the desired beverages.<p>

Tora blushed slightly, ducking her head. "Is it kinda… weird and morbid I've always wanted to see how vampires… drink blood?"

Kaname shook his head. "Not really. It's natural human curiosity, I believe." He pulled a box of blood tablets out of his jacket, setting them on the table where she could see. "It's nothing really special, but I could go for a drink."

Tora smiled. "Cool!"

"So, what are your hobbies? What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well, I like to play harp and piano. I don't really like composing, but I'm pretty familiar with the harp, so sometimes I'll just improvise. I like taking pictures and creating collages with them. My wallpaper in my room is just solid photographs!"

Kaname grinned. "I'd like to see that sometime. I've never been into taking pictures, and I've regretted it more than once." He frowned, thinking over lost family and friends whom he could no longer remember the faces of.

"Well, then I'll take your pictures from now on. I never leave home without a camera, so…" She pulled the device from her purse and got up, walking around the table. She scratched her chin for a moment, frowning. "I don't know how to get both of us in the photo. I mean, I could sit on your lap, but—"

The words had barely left her mouth when Kaname twirled her around and pulled her down so she was sitting on top of him. He smiled down at her, and she held the camera up. Leaning back so they were closer together, she put her arm at her side and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist.

Kaname's heart pounded in his chest at their closeness, and he could only hope she didn't feel it jumping through his shirt.

"You feel kinda tense. Just relax."

She smiled at him, and his heart melted, his muscles slowly loosened. "Just take the picture!"

They both smiled and she clicked the button, waiting a moment before jumping up and looking at the screen. "I love it! How about you?"

"Yeah, that's pretty sweet."

Tora gasped. "Did you just say sweet in slang form?"

Kaname rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, you're breaking my rigid spirit!"

Tora laughed again, sitting down just as Ichijo brought their drinks over. "Thanks Ichijo!"

"Indeed."

Ichijo laughed at the two of them and bowed. "Anytime!" With that, he bounded away, probably headed back to the Academy.

Tora watched Kaname across the table and smiled softly. "This is really amazing, Kaname. I thought because you were a pureblood…" Her voice trailed off, and she blushed.

"I didn't, either," he said softly. "But I'm happy I did."

He glanced out at the solid stone 'dance floor' beside the pond, and he stood up, putting his napkin on his plate.

"Care to dance?"

Tora took his hand, unable to keep herself from smiling. "Sure, but we don't have music."

He pulled her onto the floor, tsking as he shook his head. "Tora, Tora, Tora… and you think I don't have enough imagination. Just pretend there's music."

"Okay."

They stood still for a moment, facing each other. Kaname took her hand in his and placed the other one against her side. She put her free hand on his shoulder and stared into his chocolate brown eyes, a wide smile parting her lips.

_If her heart is beating half as loud as mine… _

Slowly, steadily, the two began to do a simple waltz, turning in circles around the large slate. Tora hummed under her breath, carefully watching her feet with amazement in her eyes.

"I can't believe I even remember how to do this."

Kaname picked her up and spun around, placing her on the other side of himself. "When was the last time you danced with someone?"

"I think I was eight, and it was with my dad." She laughed softly. "And I was standing on his toes."

Kaname grinned, twirling her around. "Cute. Very cute."

"I know."

The two of them laughed, and Tora pulled her hand out of his and draped both arms over his shoulders, letting her head lay on his chest. She sighed contently, tracing her fingers over the back of his neck, sending chills up and down his spine. He slid his hands to her hips and left them there, caressing her sides gently.

"Let's just… focus on breathing for a little while."

"Breathing?"

"Yeah. Breathing and… being together." Tora smiled, her eyes gently closing.

Kaname kissed the top of her forehead, and the two of them did just that until the sun disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

><p>"Where were you tonight, Kuran?" That was the first thing Kaname heard when he got back to Cross Academy. The second was, "Ichijo-sempai returned hours ago, but you're just coming back now. You missed curfew by two hours. Fess up."<p>

Kaname sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Kiryuu, it's really none of your business what I do after hours. I wasn't doing anything wrong, if that's what you're concerned about."  
>Zero glared at him. "Even the Headmaster is curious, and everyone's noticed how you've been acting. Ichijo won't tell us a thing."<p>

Kaname glanced over his shoulder as he continued to the dorms. "The Headmaster is curious about the monsters under his bed as well, but I don't see you inspecting that."

"Don't change the subject, Kuran!"

Kaname sighed. "If Ichijo isn't telling you, don't you think it's because I don't want you to know."

Zero didn't waver, pulling out the Bloody Rose, pressing it to Kaname's head. "I can't trust you enough to let you have secrets. You have to at least give me a hint!"

Kaname blew his bangs out of his eyes, grumbling under his breath. "Let's just say, Kiryuu, that I am to someone as you only wish you were to Yuki."

The hurt and anger combined together in Zero's eyes almost made Kaname feel guilty, but he was too upset to care. It wasn't any of Kiryuu's business! It wasn't anyone's business. And ocne the dance came, and everybody knew about Tora… things were only going to get worse.

"You mean…?" Zero glanced away, but then looked back, no trace of hate in his eyes. "Who?"

Kaname was shocked by Zero's almost inquisitive tone, but he recovered quickly and replied, "I'm not telling you. She's coming to the dance, so you can see her then, alright?"

Zero nodded. "Fine. It's past curfew, Kuran. Return to your dorm."

Kaname nodded, entering the building. He couldn't help but notice how funny it was that he was making faces and saying, 'it's past curfew, return to your dorm' in a nasally, mocking voice he'd picked up from Tora.

_I have the right to live a little, too! Return to your dorm indeed. _Then he stopped and thought about Tora._ Tonight was really amazing. She's such a fascinating girl. I wonder what she thinks of me…_

Kaname stepped into his bedroom and came to a conclusion as he stripped off his clothes and fell into bed.

_I don't care what happens—I'm excited for this dance!_

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Please leave a review! Chapter title came from 'Can I Have This Dance?' from 'High School Musical 3'<strong>


	4. Take it on the Run

**A\N: AI-YAH... That took FOREVER! I am soooo sorry guys! It was being so difficult for me, and then it just wouldn't come to a nice close, and I didn't want to keep going because then the next chapter would be abnormally short so... bleh. I hope y'all enjoy this! Please leave me a review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! ^^**

**_Mentions:_Luka Luger, Sakura Crystals, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian, and Umiko Misuki! Thank you all for your reviews!  
><strong>

**Please enjoy the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Over the month it took for the dance to come, Kaname and Tora kept in touch through emails, met once a week to go for a walk—which Tora insisted would someday become a daily jog—and Tora promised to hook him up with a cell phone so they could text each other.<p>

When the day of the dance had arrived, Kaname was both dreading and anticipating the moment Tora walked into the room, dressed in whatever outlandish thing she might have on, and he went out to meet her, and he wrapped her in his arms, and then everyone would finally notice her, and then—

_Woah. Kill the motor, tiger._

Kaname chuckled to himself, recalling the way Tora had held up her hands when she'd stopped him two hours into his rant on the Senate.

_Let's actually make it to the dance first. Then we can have a panic attack._

Kaname sighed and adjusted his silver—yes, silver—necktie and looked himself over in the mirror. Black dress pants, dark purple shirt, silver tie, blue jacket. Tora would be proud—even if she had been the one who picked it out.

"Kaname! Students are starting to show up! Are you ready yet?"

Kaname took a deep breath and left his room, smiling when he saw Ichijo's expression. "Well, whaddya think?"

The dropped jaw slowly melted into a grin, and Ichijo gave Kaname a quick hug. "You look very colorful! I wonder who taught you to loosen up and wear that tonight…" Ichijo grinned like a schoolboy, tucking a red carnation into Kaname's pocket.

"A very special young lady." Kaname adjusted his collar and frowned at himself. "So, seriously, how do I look?"

Ichijo just kept grinning. "You look like Tora's date."

"Is that good or bad?"

Ichijo laughed, rolling his eyes. "It's very good." He check his watch and jumped, letting out an excited giggle. "She'll be here soon! You should go meet her when she walks in." He started down the hall awhile, waving over his shoulder. "Don't be late, Kaname! I'll see you down there!"

Kaname waved back and sighed, ducking back in his room to look in the mirror. He ran his hand down his tie, still a little iffy about the colorful array.

"Hey."

Kaname turned around and saw Zero standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the frame. Kaname put his hands on his hips, and his lips twisted up into a somewhat curious somewhat suspicious expression. "Yes?"

"This girl is coming today."

Kaname cocked his head to the side and nodded slowly. "Yes…?"

"You really like her, huh?" Zero looked away, fascinating himself with the wall to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah, why?"

Zero glanced at him. "Did you just say 'yeah'?"

Kaname nodded sharply, and Zero shook his head. "Anyways, I was just curious." He paused. "Have you kissed?"

Kaname smiled, finally understanding, and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "No, Kiryuu, I don't care if you ask Yuki to dance. I think you would both enjoy it."

Zero jerked slightly, turning his head away again. "Yeah, right. That was my question."

Kaname rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. "Regardless of what you decide to do, I have a lady to dance with." Kaname started down the hall, making it only five paces before he stopped. He slapped himself in the forehead, grumbling to himself. "Stupid Kiryuu."

He turned on his heel and ran down the hall, grabbing Zero's arm and pulling him back into the bedroom.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Zero struggled to pull away, reaching for the Bloody Rose.

Kaname laughed and threw him on his bed, the door swinging shut and locking under the influence of his pureblood powers. Moving quickly, he stripped off Zero's jacket, vest, holster, and shirt, ignoring all the profanities and threats that flew from the young hunter's mouth.

Kaname ran for the closet, throwing open the doors and looking for just the right outfit. He heard Zero running for the door and smirked to himself.

"Stop."

Zero froze, grunting when he found himself unable to control his own body.

"Turn around." Kaname pulled out a shirt and a vest, holding them up together and pursing his lips.

Zero did as he was told, stopping just a few feet to Kaname's right. The pureblood reached over and tweaked his nose, still smirking at him.

"Silly boy, don't be frustrating."

Kaname put a crimson dress shirt on him, buttoning up the front with well-trained hands. Then he threw on a black vest with white decals, fastening the buttons and tying it in the back. He quickly fastened the gun holster to Zero's body, stepping back and nodding his head, chin in his hand.

"Tie."

He grabbed two ties, one black and one white, and held them up to Zero's neck, examining him. Tossing them to the side, he grabbed a silver one and put it on him, tucking it into his vest.

"Perfect! Now lie down and let me see your shoes."

Once again, Zero obeyed and Kaname quickly changed his brown shoes to black ones and stood him back up, throwing on an ebony blazer. Smiling, he took the carnation out of his breast pocket and pinned it to Zero's.

"There. Instant lady-killer. Have fun at the dance, Kiryuu!"

Kaname dashed out of his bedroom, leaving a stunned Zero Kiryuu behind. He passed Ruka on the way, tossing a friendly wave before continuing out onto the balcony where Ichijo was waiting for him.

"I was just about to send a search party," Ichijo laughed, handing him a glass of punch.

Kaname chuckled, waving it off and taking a sip. "I ran into Kiryu."

Ichijo frowned. "Oh, no…"

Kaname shook his head, taking another drink. "No, it was good. Is Tora here?"

Ichijo shook his head. "Not yet, but it's been raining all night. The roads are probably blocked up all over the place."

Kaname nodded slowly, leaning on the railing and staring out into the crowds, his mind wandering elsewhere.

What was he going to do? This was harder than he originally thought, and she wasn't even here yet. What if she decided she wasn't willing to do this? What if he decided? What if they fought about it and burned bridges? He didn't want to end a relationship like that… and never be able to go back and say 'I'm sorry'. What would happen when the Senate found out? That was the worst thing, and it keep coming back; like a stubborn wart, but uglier. The Senate… the Senate… the Senate… It was like a horror scene waiting to happen.

"Are you alright, Kaname?"

Kaname jumped, and looked at Ichijo who was staring at him in concern. "Oh… I'm fine."

Ichijo smiled at him, placing a new carnation in his pocket. "Everything's going to be okay, Kaname." He patted his friend on the shoulder and then started for the stairs. "Tora's car just pulled up."

Kaname nodded and stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, taking several deep breaths.

_Here we go._

Zero gazed at the mirror a little longer, tugging at his sleeves, fixing his vest and tie, and tucking in his shirt. He looked down at himself, and then walking out of Kaname's bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

_That girl must be something! Kuran was acting… nice. And happy. And not… like the bloodsucking monster he is. I don't get it._

Shaking his head, he started down the hall, entering the ballroom and scanning the crowds in search of Yuki. He saw her standing at the punch table all by her lonesome, watching as Kaname moved through the crowds towards the front door.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, taking the glass from her and pouring her some punch.

"Oh, Zero!" Yuki stared at his outfit for a few moments and then blushed. "You're really… uh…"

"What?" he asked, handing her the glass.

"You're very handsome tonight." She took the glass in her hands and kept her gaze on the floor.

Taking her chin, he raised her gaze and smiled. "You're beautiful every day." Her blush increased, and he smiled. "Wanna dance?"

Yuki hesitated a moment, but then nodded, setting down her drink. "Yeah, I do."

And he led her onto the dance floor.

When Tora opened the door, there was a large collection of gasps, as she had expected. She hoped she hadn't gone too over the top, though. A sleeveless purple dress to match her eyes, blue strap heels, fishnets, black purse, and several silver chains hanging from her neck. It wasn't too bad, was it?

Tora looked around the room, a little uncomfortable at first, and then she saw Kaname and that all went away, a big grin parting her lips. He pushed through the last of the crowds and embraced her briefly before taking her hand.

"Shall we dance?"

"We shall." She smiled up at him, noticing his choice of attire. "I see you tried to measure up to my rainbow tonight."

Kaname grinned, twirling her around and shaking his head. "Not at all. I settled for my own level of rainbowness."

She laughed, shaking her head and leaning against him as the music slowed. "Kaname, this is so great! We're finally going to be official."

Kaname nodded, his lips a firm thin line. Tora frowned, taking his cheek and tilting his face towards her.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited?"

Kaname sighed, struggling for a moment before words came out. "I am, but I more worried than anything. I want this to work so badly, and there are so many things that we have to deal with, and then if we lose interest in each other, it was all in vain—"

Tora pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh." She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers lacing through his chestnut hair as they danced together. "Don't think about that right now. What's important is here and now. I'm here, you're here, we both have feelings for each other and want to be together. Nothing else matters. Just enjoy it for a little bit."

Kaname took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. I can do that."

Tora rolled her eyes, laughing softly. "No, you can't, you worrywart."

"I can, too!"

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, no you can't."

Kaname stuck out his tongue. "Fine!"

Tora laughed and shook her head. "You're crazy."

"You're crazier." He smiled, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers.

"You got that right."

Kaname smiled, blinking slowly and giving her his sexy face. Tora winked, a low whistle sliding past her lips.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

Kaname grinned. "You tell me."

"Get a room, Kuran."

Tora jumped at the gruff voice from behind them, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was a member of the Senate. She turned around to see a young, silver-haired student standing there with a girl on his arm.

"Tora, this is Kiryuu Zero and Cross Yuki," Kaname said, smiling.

Tora froze, staring at Yuki with wide eyes. "Oh. My. Gosh."

Yuki glanced around nervously, giving a small laugh. "Uh, what?"

"You! I have a dress for you! It would just be so, so perfect! With your hair and eyes and height and skin tone and figure just—AH!" Tora jumped up excitedly and threw her arms around Kaname's neck. "You can hang with Zero for a minute, right?"

Kaname chuckled and nodded. "Certainly."

"Yuki! Come with me!" Tora exclaimed, taking the girl by the arm and running for the bathrooms. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Kaname laughed as the two girls ran off, and then he turned to Zero, smiling. "I think Yuki just stole my date."

Zero smiled slightly, and Kaname realized for the first time what a nice smile he had—in a non-romantic, observant sort of way. He wondered why he never noticed…

"Zero, is that… the first time I've seen you smile?"

Zero glanced away, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Maybe."

Kaname grinned, turning towards the punch table and getting himself a drink. "I would get you one, but I have a feeling you would punch me in the face if I did."

Zero smirked, getting himself a glass and then turning to the dance floor. An awkward silence hung between them for a moment, and then Kaname cleared his throat.

"Zero, I'm not sure if it's because I'm in love and floating on Cloud Nine, or if it's just exhaustion with the past four years, but can we get over this… stupid rivalry? You can have Yuki, I hate Shizuka as much as you do, we should team up and kill her, happy ending, ne?"

Zero stared for a moment, blinking slowly. Then, after a few moments, he nodded. "Yeah. I think it's time we got over it. Not like I'm gonna pick out curtains or anything…"

Kaname laughed softly. "Indeed."

"Okay, boys!"

Kaname and Zero both turned at the sound of Tora's voice, jaws hitting the floor as Tora moved away and let Yuki step forward. Zero covered his nose, blood trickling down his upper lip, and Kaname shook his head a few times.

"What…?"

Yuki stood there, decked out in a glittery, red, thin strapped dress that angled down the side, a small slit going up her right thigh. Black spike heels, a black and red rose in her hair, and eyes accentuated by thin black eye liner.

"Woah…" Zero straightened up and held out his hand. "This calls for another dance."

Yuki grinned and took his hand, turning slightly to Tora. "Thank you, Tora!"

Tora gave a two finger salute and watched the two return to the dance floor. She sighed, taking Kaname's arm and leaning against him. "They're so perfect together…"

Kaname nodded. "No doubt about it."

Tora suddenly turned to him, a questioning look in her eyes. "Do you know how to tango?"

"Uh…" It took him a moment to register the random question. "Yes, of course."

"Can we tango if they play the right music?"

Kaname smiled widely, knowing that only Tora would come to a formal ball to tango with him. "Why not?"

As if by magic, the music in the ballroom changed from a waltz to a tango, and Tora grinned up at him.

"What are the chances?"

Kaname chuckled, shaking his head. "Very high when Takuma Ichijo is around."

The two of them looked over at the sound booth, where Ichijo was smiling and waving, and then to each other, assuming the correct position.

"Shall we?"

Tora smiled, giving a sharp nod. "We shall!"

Tora dunked her head under the spigot again, splashing cold water on her face while still panting heavily. She was dripping with sweat and her heart was still pounding ferociously in her chest, the aftermath of a wild and crazy dance still reverberating through her body.

"Bet you think you're something."

Tora turned around, seeing an ash blonde vampire standing there with a displeased look on her face. Despite the hateful aura and already spoken words, Tora held out her hand.

"Hey, there! You're Ruka, right?"

"Cut the small talk. You and I both know you don't deserve Kaname, and you're being selfish by burdening him with your silly games." Ruka stepped towards her, fists on her hips, and Tora faced her fully, shoulders squared.

"I can't help it that we like each other, and I don't see how it's any of your business."

Ruka glared, grabbing Tora's arm and stepping forwards once again. "Listen here, you little brat—"

Tora kicked Ryka's legs out from under her and gave a shove in unison, forcing her to let go and fall to the ground.

"Don't touch me." Tora turned on her heel and started for the door. "I may not have fangs, vampire, but I will bite."

Tora froze as sharp pain seared through her head, gritting her teeth as she turned towards the noble, fire in her violet eyes.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Ruka's eyes widened and she let out a shout, flying backwards into the stall and smacking her head against the metal. She moaned, sliding to the floor, and Tora pivoted and ran.

Kaname stood before a large crowd of students, waiting for Tora to return from the bathroom. He couldn't help the nervous thoughts entering his mind, despite the fact that everything had gone well so far. There were so many jealous vampires who would follow her in there and try to make her pay for her interest in Kaname.

_I better go check…_

Kaname turned to go find her, nearly slamming into Ichijo in the process.

"Kaname, where do your carnations keep disappearing to?" Ichijo put yet another carnation in Kaname's breast pocket, and Kaname adjusted it to his liking.

"Ichijo I'm worried about Tora. She left for the bathroom nearly ten minutes ago. Do you think—?"

"I'm here!" Tora ran up to them, giving a wink and a thumbs up. "Sorry about that! Just a little girl drama in the ladies' room."

Kaname's eyes instantly locked on a dark bruise coloring Tora's upper arm. "What happened to you? Was it Ruka? Or one of the other girls? Please tell me _Aido _didn't follow you in there!"

Tora smiled, running her hand over his cheek. "Kaname, don't you have an announcement to make?"

Kaname placed his hand over hers and nodded, smiling slightly. "You're right. I'm sorry, I'll try to stop worrying."

"Just get up there, and be honest, and everything will turn out okay."

Kaname rolled his eyes at her logic. "Honesty only works in fairytales." But he took a deep breath and stepped towards the edge of the balcony, pulling Tora to his side and clearing his throat.

"Excuse me," he said, his voice resonating through the room and over the sound of the music, getting everyone's attention. "Thank you. I have chosen to take this particular place and time to make a brief announcement about my current relationship status." He paused, inhaling deeply and pulling Tora even closer, squeezing her hand in his. "Tora and I are officially a couple, and have been for several months."

There was a moment of horrified silence, and Kaname looked to Tora, whispering under his breath. "What now?"

Tora's lips parted in a quirky grin, and she leaned towards Kaname, grabbing his tie and pulling his face down so it was level with hers.

"Oh, I gotcha," Kaname winked and leaned forwards, pressing his lips again hers.

They were soft, sweet, and so perfect against his, but he had no time to savor it. No sooner had flesh graced flesh than the room exploded. It was hard to tell exactly what the emotion was—some clapping, cheering, screaming, and cursing. Some were more definable than others.

A gunshot rang out, and Kaname and Tora both jumped.  
>"What was that?" she shouted over the noise.<p>

Ichijo ran to the railing and peered into the crowds, shielding his eyes. "It's Kiryuu-kun!"

The taboo couple rushed over to the railing with him and stared into the crowds.

"I can't even see them! Where are they?" Kaname leaned over the banister, shaking his head when he couldn't see any better than before.

"He's over there, I think," Ichijo said, pointing towards the center of the now raging mob. Kaname's eyes caught a flash of silver and he straightened up. "I see him. Let's go."

Kaname took one step towards the stairs, freezing when a sapphire blur passed in front of his eyes.

"Hold these!"

Kaname blinked a few times and looked down at his hands to see a pair of silver heels in his hands. His head whipped around, but he didn't see Tora anywhere.

"Come on, Kaname!" Ichijo grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the stairs. "I think Tora ran down there!"

Kaname snapped out of his confusion and started pushing through the crowds, occasionally using his pureblood powers to shift the crowds, though discreetly.

"Tora! Yuki! Kiryuu!" Kaname shouted into the crowds, but heard not response.

And then everything got deathly quiet. Kaname and Ichijo continued to shove until they came to a small clearing, breaking through and moving towards the people at the center of the circle.

Tora smiled at him weakly, handing him the long sword she wielded and kneeling on the ground beside a fallen night class student.

Kaname lowered himself slightly, rolling the boy over and hearing Ichijo gasp aloud.

"Aido?"

Kaname's head snapped to Zero, knowing the prefect would have an explanation. "What happened?"

Zero glanced into the crowds. "I didn't see the whole thing. Someone ran at Tora, and Aido jumped in front of her. I didn't see what hit him or who…"

Kaname's jaw tightened, and he shook Aido's body lightly, relief flooding through him at the teen's quiet moan. He picked the noble up, handing him to Zero and turning to the somber crowds.

"The dance is cancelled. Students are to return to their dorms in silence. Immediately."

His voice was level and controlled, but the glass windows and chandeliers still rattled with the pulsing rhythm of his anger, and he hoped none of the humans noticed.

Slowly, the students began to disperse, though some of them stood for a few moments more, either in shock or defiance. Kaname turned to Tora and took her hand. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Yuki gave a quick nod, forcing a smile. "You should have seen her with that thing! It was really cool," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Come on." Zero's typical no nonsense tone pulled them all out of their trances. "Aido doesn't look so good."

Kaname gave a sharp nod, taking Tora's hand and starting for the door. "The infirmary is too close to the Night Class students."

Zero followed closely behind him, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the Takuma and Yuki were staying close. "We'll go to the Headmaster's house. We can use my bedroom."

There was a long silence as they rushed to the Headmaster's house, and Kaname felt extremely uneasy. He was embarrassed that things had happened the way they did, and he wished there was something he could say to Tora to explain.

Suddenly, the redhead in question giggled. "I guess that was what the Headmaster meant when he said the students were lively."

There were light chuckles all around, and Kaname relaxed a little bit, giving her hand a squeeze. She squeezed back, giving him a look like, 'why don't you lighten up?'

"Here, Ichijo. Come up here and put pressure on Aido's wound."

Ichijo ran in front of Zero, pressing his hands against the gash in Aido's shoulder. "I'm not sure if I'm doing it right."

Tora let out a sharp sigh. "If you guys don't mind me getting bossy for a moment, Kaname, you carry Aido and I'll control the blood. Zero and Yuki, go make sure the students get to their dorms and try to find out who had the knife. If I remember correctly it was a boy, but I can't be certain. Ichijo, you run ahead and let the Headmaster know we're coming." She paused, hands on her hips. "Sound good?"

Zero handed Aido over wordlessly, and he ran off with Yuki to investigate the students. Ichijo took off towards Kaien's house, and Tora ripped off a sleeve of Aido's shirt, stuffing it under the vest and pressing down hard as they walked.

"Tora… I can't apologize enough for what happened tonight. I didn't think… I mean, I knew the response would be bad, but… I…" Dangit! Why did she get him so flustered?

Tora shook her head. "Kaname, you're an idiot. I'm fine, you're fine, we're fine, so stop thinking about it."

"But—"

Tora snapped her fingers in his face before returning her hands to the wound. "Stop thinking about it. It's all over. And tomorrow is a new day." She paused. "Besides, right now we have a vampire to fix up. Who… who is this, by the way?"

Kaname glanced down at the noble in his arms. "This is Hanabusa Aido. He's a boy genius from a well-known noble family."

"Sounds interesting!" Tora smiled. "He seemed friendly."

"He's the bane of my existence," Kaname said dryly. Then, after a moment of thought, he smiled lightly. "Of course, the Night Class wouldn't be the same without him… he's sort of that pain you don't want to go away."

Tora laughed. "Sounds like me and Hiro."

"Who?" Kaname's brow crinkled, the name sounding just slightly familiar.

"He's another servant for my dad. He's wild and crazy and I swear every time I mop the floor he gets a bucket of mud and goes crazy. But him and his girlfriend and their little boy are like… the perfect family, and he's a good friend."

Kaname nodded a little awkwardly, hearing a slight bounce in her voice when she talked about him. She picked it up right away, almost as if she had a little radar sticking out of her head.

"Oh, Kaname! He's been my best friend since kindergarten, and like I said, he has a girlfriend!"

Kaname ducked his head. "Sorry…"

Tora laughed softly. "When we get to the house, I'm gonna kiss you for that."

Kaname was confused, but he went with it, smiling widely.

Aido groaned softly, his head lolling against Kaname's chest. "Hnn… where am I?"

"Don't worry, Aido." Tora continued to keep her hands on the wound. "We're taking you to the Headmaster's house so we can fix you up. Do you know why your vampire healing abilities aren't working?"

Aido shook his head. "No, I… we?" His line of vision slowly drifted from Tora to Kaname, and his cheeks went bright red instantly. "Ah! K-Kaname-sama! I-I—You should put me down! You shouldn't have to carry m-me, Kaname-sama—"

Kaname rolled his eyes, glancing at Tora when he heard her laugh.

"Wow, you really like Kaname, huh?"

Aido blushed even more. "It's n-not like that! He's just…" Aido's voice got caught in his throat.

Tora smiled warmly at him. "He's what?"

Kaname jumped as her hand covered his face.

"If it's an insult, I won't tell!"

Kaname shook her off. "Tora!" he laughed.

Aido looked utterly horrified. "No! I would never insult Kaname-sama! He's… He's a supreme ruler!"

Kaname sniggered a little at that, shaking his head. Tora punched his arm, letting out a gasp.

"Kaname! He's being honest and telling you he thinks you're a supreme ruler! Don't laugh at him!" But it was hard for her to keep a straight face as well.

Aido's eyes snapped wide open. "D-don't you dare punch Kaname-sama!"

Kaname chuckled softly, giving him a light smile. "Aido. It's alright, she's just playing around."

"B-but…"

Tora held out her free hand cheerily, the other hand still pressed to the wound. "I'm Tora, Kaname's girlfriend. Thanks for saving me."

Aido blushed lightly, ducking his head. "G-gee, it was nothing."

Tora rolled her eyes, speeding up a little as they reached the headmaster's house and opening the door. "Hello? Cross-san?"

"Oh! You must be Tora! I'm Kaien, Yuki and Zero's daddy! And Kaname-kun, I heard what happened~! I can't apologize enough—want some tea?"

Kaname sighed. _It's going to be a long night…_

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Title is <em>Take it on the Run<em> by _REO Speedwagon. _Please review!  
><strong>


	5. Hanging On

**A\N: I know I just did mentions last chapter... but I kinda wanna do'em again! You're all awesome! :D**

**_Mentions:_**Luka Luger, Sakura Crystals, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian, Umiko Misuki, and Tiffany Williams! Thank you all! *hearts***  
><strong>

****Title: _Hanging On _by _Brit Nicole._  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>"You're dating a human?"<p>

Tora giggled as Kaname sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and nodding his head. "Yes, Aido, for the third time."

The blonde's head snapped towards Tora, hands griping the bed sheets tightly. "And you're dating a pureblood?"

She gave him a thumbs up, thoroughly amused be his reaction. "Yup!"

Aido fell back into the sheets and pressed his palms over his eyes. "You're… and she… and him… this is too much."

Tora glanced at her boyfriend and saw his perturbed expression. Maybe he didn't find this as funny as she did…

"Aido…" she started, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head as she tried to think of the best way to continue. "What exactly is wrong with me dating Kaname? Besides our races?"

Aido opened his mouth to speak, and then he slowly stopped. "I… er, n-nothing, I guess…"

She nodded and continued her questioning. "And what exactly is so wrong with a pureblood dating a human?"

"Because it's forbidden!" he shot back quickly.

"Why is it forbidden?"

He stopped once again, turquoise eyes glancing around nervously as he tried to come up with an answer. "Well… well, it complicates things."

"Love is complicated in it of itself."

He blinked at the sharpness of her tone and slowly turned to Kaname. "Kaname-sama… you love her?"

Kaname flinched slightly at the bluntness of the question, and Tora fought to hide her smile. It was cute the way he had no idea how to emote—yet sad at the same time.

He turned to her suddenly, extending his hand. She took it, and he pulled her close, snaking his arms around her waist and giving her a light hug.

"Yes, I do."

"And…" Aido made deliberate eye contact with Tora. "You love him? And you will stay by his side?"

Tora looked up at the man she had grown very close to over the past few months. "Who can say what the future holds? Maybe… maybe it won't work. But I do love him, and we've come this far." She tiptoed slightly, planting a gently kiss on his cheek. "And I don't intend to turn back any time soon."

Aido's fingers curled around the sheets again, and he pushed them away slowly, swinging his legs over the side and standing up.

"Aido, you're still—"

"I'm fine," he said, slowly walking over to the two of them.

Tora bit her lip, holding Kaname's arm and waiting for Aido's next move. Kaname tensed up behind her, and she rubbed his arm lightly, reassuring him.

Aido stood in front of them for a few moments, and then he slowly lowered his head, knees sinking to the carpet, followed by the rest of his body.

"If you're happy, Kaname-sama, I'm happy. I will serve both of you equally."

Kaname smiled, relaxing. "Thank you, Aido. I really appreciate—"

Tora threw her hands up, jumping forwards and tackling the blonde noble. "Whoo! I just got a servant!"

Kaname facepalmed, and Aido paled noticeably, jaw slackening a bit. Tora laughed, tousling his wild hair.

"I'm kidding!" She gave him a hug, and then stopped. "But seriously, do I get a piggy-back ride or something?"

Kaname laughed, turning around and motioning to his back. "Hop on."

Tora jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, hooking her legs around his waist and hanging on tight. "Thanks, Kaname!"

Aido gathered himself from the floor, chuckling softly. "I hope you know what you're doing, Kaname-sama."

Kaname laughed. "I don't think I do."

Tora smacked him upside the head, pointing forwards. "Mush!"

* * *

><p>The night continued on, and the three vampires stayed up talking about various different things. Where Kaname could live since he would no longer be welcome at the school, what would happen to Aido, how to confront the rest of the Night Class, et cetera, et cetera.<p>

Tora fell asleep halfway through the night, and after tucking her in, Kaname decided it was time to go talk to the rest of the class. Aido insisted he come along, and Kaname let him. The two of them headed over to the Moon Dorms, not quite knowing what to expect…

* * *

><p>"Kaname-sama, what are you thinking?"<p>

"I… I normally trust your judgement, Kaname, but you can't run the Night Class if she's involved. The Senate would never allow that…" Akatsuki rubbed the back of his neck, following Ruka's outburst with a more down-to-earth statement.

"I wouldn't normally care…" Shiki started, staring down at his pocky with a bored expression on his face. "But this is just stupid."

Kaname silently listened to everyone's verbal objections to the situation before speaking. "I know this is considered a taboo among vampires, and I'm not going to make excuses for myself. I'm aware that rules are being broken, and I'm prepared to accept the consequences. But I love her. Subject closed, let's move on now." He paused, glancing around the room and seeing many different expressions. "There's no question of what I'm going to do. The question is what are _you _going to do?"

A heavy silence filled the room and the class seemed to consider it for a moment. Kaname was a pureblood—a Kuran, at that—but even the Kurans had to obey the Senate, and this was downright treacherous.

After a few more moments, Kaname spoke again.

"As I stated, I understand the position I've put myself in. I will be leaving this school, and Cross will be putting someone else in charge. If you wish to support me, I'll be at Cross's house, and you can come see me there. Time is up tomorrow evening—I'll be leaving at nine."

Kaname turned sharply on his heel, walking out of the classroom and into the hall, Aido following right behind him. Kaname glanced at back, and the blonde gave him an encouraging smile.

_Thank you, Aido. For once, your annoying obsession with me proved helpful._

Aido seemed to be reading his thoughts, and he glanced down, slightly embarrassed but still smiling. He jumped suddenly, falling forwards, and Kaname whirled, catching him.

Ruka stood there, her fist outstretched. "There's no way I'm leaving Kaname-sama alone with _you _to guard him and his lover."

Aido stood up, fuming and bright red. "Shut up! I would be a great bodyguard!"

"Calm down, Hanabusa." Akatsuki shoved his hands into his pockets, walking past the group. "We have to pack. Nine you said, right Kaname?"

Kaname smiled slightly, nodding. "Yes, thank you. I'll be moving back into the Kuran Mansion… it's very spacious so there should be plenty of room."

Aido's eyes began to sparkle. "Enough room for my collection?"

Kaname rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Yes, yes, you can bring that garbage."

The noble let out a gleeful shout, running down the halls to pack, Ruka following right behind him and shouting.

"You're absolutely worthless! What bodyguard leaves the person he's supposed to protect for a collection?"

"What bodyguard leaves the person she's supposed to protect for verbal assault, hmm?"

"Why you—!"

Akastuki sighed heavily, starting after them before stopping to look over his shoulder.

"Takuma said he would keep an eye on things here. Shiki and Rima will stay and help him. They want to be kept in the loop, though, on your relationship."

Kaname nodded. "I'll make sure to do that. Thank you."

"I don't agree with this... but I'll follow you." Akatsuki was quiet for a few moments, and then he started walking again. "This should be interesting," was all he said.

Kaname sighed, rubbing his temples as a headache started to set in.

_I was just thinking the exact same thing._

* * *

><p>Kaname groaned, rolling over in bed for the tenth time and staring at the wall. Sleep was not coming easy for him, and even though the afternoon sun was glaring into his eyes, he couldn't let himself cover his head with the covers. Every time he tried, he expected someone to sneak up on him.<p>

_This is ridiculous. No one is going to assassinate you, and you need to sleep, dangit!_

Blowing his bangs out of his eyes, he sat up, rubbing his face and sliding out of bed. The rate he was going, he would be up all day and be exhausted all night. He had to try… _something _to make him tired.

He stumbled tiredly into the kitchen, rummaging around in the fridge for some milk before hunting down a glass.

"What are you doing up?"

Kaname jumped slightly and turned towards the doorway, blinking a few times. "Oh, Zero. Hello…"

Zero cocked his head to the side. "Are you alright? You look really out of it."

"I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes…" He shook his head. "I'm just tired."

Zero frowned, walking over and snatching the milk from the pureblood's hands. "You're missing the glass, you idiot." He paused, filling the cup and setting it in the microwave. "Do you… want me to keep watch?"

Kaname blinked again, confused by Zero's sudden act of kindness. "Well… it would be nice. Though, in all honesty, I'm more concerned about Aido, Akatsuki, and Ruka than I am myself. They stayed in the Night Class dorms and… I don't like it. But there isn't enough room here, and I didn't want Tora to be alone."

Zero nodded slowly, grabbing a rag and wiping up the mess. "I'll go make a few rounds and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. You got a cell phone?"

Kaname nodded sleepily, trying to recall his number. "Yeah. Hand me your phone, and I'll put it in."

Zero handed it over, moving towards the microwave as the timer beeped. Kaname punched in the numbers and pursed his lips, staring at the place where he was supposed to put his name in. Smirking subtly, he quickly filled them in and exited the contacts list, handing over the device. "There. Text me or call me if anything needs my attention."

Zero handed over the milk, and Kaname took it gratefully, a smile still on his lips.

"I'm off, then."

Kaname nodded. "Alright. It's under the Ts, by the way."

Zero scowled. "The… Ts?"

Kaname gave another nod, not making eye contact for fear he would die laughing. "Yes. You can looked at it quick to double-check."

Zero watched him carefully, a confused expression on his face, and he slowly pulled his phone from his pocket. He went through the contacts until he found one he most likely didn't recognize. Kaname couldn't stop his grin from expanding. "Go ahead and read it out loud. I want to make sure I put it in correctly."

Zero's brow creased as he began to read the words slowly scrolling across his screen. "The Most Awesome Vampire Ever Way Better Than Zero Kiryu…?" Kaname threw his head back and laughed, running down the hall with the warm milk in his hands as it began to sink it.

"The most… what…?" Zero let out an angry shout. "Kuran!"

Kaname closed his door and fell back against it, amazed that he hadn't spilled any of his beverage on the way back. Sighing happily, he moved over to his bed and sat down.

_With Zero watching them, they should be fine… maybe now I can sleep._

He yawned, slipping under the covers and snuggling down in the warmth. Everything started to fade, and his lips quirked up into a final smile.

_The Most Awesome Vampire Ever…_

He drifted off, the glass of milk sitting untouched on the nightstand.

* * *

><p>Zero checked the Bloody Rose once more, walking down the halls of the Moon Dorms and listening carefully to his surroundings. It seemed like everyone was asleep—silence and peace with no bad auras anywhere.<p>

_I don't know why Kuran was so worried…_

He scowled as he thought he heard something down the hall, hand brushed over the grip on his weapon.

_Leave it to me to jinx a perfectly good day._

Slowly, he started down the hall, ready to draw the weapon at any moment. However, he broke into a dead run when he heard an all-too-familiar, blood-curdling scream.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Yup! Cliffhanger! XD Please leave a review! It will fill me with deh happies! *heart*<strong>


End file.
